En mis manos
by Bajo la Sombra del Velo
Summary: Todos tienen un limite, y Hiead Gner alcanzo el de su técnica con su maltrato. Así que cuando a Ikhny Allecto, dos personas inesperadas le ofrecen revancha, acepta. Dicen que la gente calmada, cuando estalla, lo hace con todo. No es Romance.


**Megami Kouhousei/ Candidate for Goddess/ Pilot Candidate **es propiedad de **_Yukiru Sugisaki_**, supongo que tambien de la editorial que lo publico en su momento y de la gente que hizo el anime, por lo que obviamente no es mio. Yo solo lo estoy usando con fines de entretenimiento y no gano nada mas que eso, entretenerme.

Como no recuerdo que se oficializara, y porque es mi prerrogativa como autora de esta historia, supongamos que Ikhny Allecto tiene 14 años, siendo un año menor que los demas (la mayoria al menos).

_**ooo**_

**En mis manos...**

_Crimen_

_**ooo**_

La Doctora Rill observó a su paciente con tristeza. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba atendiendo a esa criatura desde que habían ingresado los candidatos del 85 al 89...?. Muchísimas, _demasiadas_, considerando que el paciente en cuestión era una técnica. Ellas no tenían que ingresar con golpes ni moretones o marcas de manos alrededor del cuello, solo con rasguños en las manos, y algún que otro dedo machucado. De vez en cuando dolores de cabeza por tironeos de cabello o cachetazos, después de todo las chicas tambien se pelean entre ellas, pero nada mas.

Esta técnica en cambio era la excepción, y lo peor era la causa de esos golpes: su propio compañero, su propio candidato. Lo que no lograba entender era porque no lo acusaba. Sabia que ser "chismoso" no es algo bien visto, pero esto no era un simple "él me tiro del pelo", ese chico estaba cruzando el limite, y uno de estos días, ella iba a ingresar con algo para lo que ni siquiera en GOA tenían solución. Sin embargo, la discreta jovencita lo soportaba con una increíble fortaleza, sin decir una palabra.

Ella misma quería denunciarlo, pero la pobre niña le había pedido con lagrimas en los ojos que no lo hiciera, y le había asegurado que si lo hacia ella negaría todo. Sin su palabra no habría caso, y cualquier intento de castigo quedaría en la nada.

Miro una vez mas el rostro dormido de su paciente. _«¿A que le tiene miedo?»_ Pensó para si. _«Si lo denuncia, él no podrá volver a tocarla. Y si en realidad no quiere causarle problemas con una denuncia, incluso podría renunciar, y volver de nuevo a la tranquilidad de su casa.»_ ¿Podía ser que su deseo de ser técnica de la diosa fuera tan grande, como para arriesgar su salud?

A menos que no quisiera volver a su colonia. Pero ¿por qué?. ¿Por orgullo?. ¿Temor a que le digan algo por haber abandonado?. No, ella no parecia ese tipo de personas que anteponen el amor propio por sobre la salud. Entonces ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué soportar todo esto?

Un recuerdo empezó a emerger en la cabeza de la doctora. En todas las revisiones que le había realizado en los últimos 6 meses había descubierto otras marcas anteriores. Fisuras de huesos, laceraciones musculares, cicatrices... En su momento no le habían llamado la atencion porque creía que era consecuencia de algún accidente ocurrido en su colonia, pero ahora, pensándolo con detenimiento... ¿Será esa la razón por la que no quiere volver?. Tiene que ser. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser mas fuerte que el tormento por el que esta pasando para evitar volver a su colonia...?.

Aprovechando que no había habido ataques de Victim por el momento, y que mas allá de esta paciente no tenía a nadie mas, decidió saciar su curiosidad. Los datos de todos los candidatos eran borrados, pero si eran accesibles para el personal autorizado. En esos informes estaba toda la historia de los jóvenes y las técnicas no eran excepción, nada quedaba sin ser escrito ahí. Absolutamente nada.

Con la seguridad de quien esta haciendo algo necesario, puso manos a la obra...

Y lo que encontró en la historia de Ikhny Allecto la dejo sin habla...

_**ooo**_

_-_Me alegra ver que ya esta bien- Comento el profesor Azuma Hijikata, al ver salir a la candidata a técnica No. 87 de la enfermería –Esa niña me cae bien. Lastima que es algo torpe y distraída pero es bastante buena en lo que hace-

_-_A mi me da pena su situación con tu candidato-

_-_¿Es acusación lo que siento en tu voz?- Azuma vio el reproche en la mirada de la doctora –Sabes que a mi esa situación tampoco me gusta, pero mientras ella no hable, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

_-_Si esperas que lo haga por su cuenta te aseguro que no lo hará. Tiene miedo-

_-_No la culpo. El candidato 87 es muy bueno en generar ese sentimiento en sus pares-

_-_Yo no recuerdo haber mencionado que es a él a quien le teme-

El profesor no hizo nada por un momento, para finalmente mirarla sorprendido -¿Eh?. ¿De que hablas?-

_-_Creo Azuma, que tendrías que leer esto, así vas a entender a que le teme en realidad la señorita Allecto-

La mujer le paso una carpeta bastante grande, que el profesor observo extrañado.

_-_¿Qué es esto?-

_-_Todo el expediente de la candidata No.87. Antecedentes, historia clínica, historia de vida. Las entrevistas de ingreso. Todo. Créeme, te sorprenderá ver lo que ha vivido esa niña en solo 14 años-

El profesor la miró a ella, luego a la carpeta nuevamente, y sin decir nada, salió de la enfermería llevándosela con él.

_**ooo**_

_«¿Lo vale?. ¿En verdad lo vale?»_ Ikhny se estaba viendo al espejo en el baño de su habitación. Saki y Kizna, sus compañeras de cuarto ya estaban profundamente dormidas, pero ella no necesitaba tanto el descanso considerando que había estado hasta la tarde en la enfermería. Gracias a Hiead. _Otra vez._

Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una joven pálida, de cabello castaño revuelto, con ojos llorosos, y moretones oscuros en el cuello. Al menos las formas de los dedos estaban desapareciendo, quedando solo difusas manchas violáceas.

Ikhny suspiro resignada, y se introdujo en la ducha buscando alivio. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y la pared estaba empezando a convertirse en otra espada.

_«Todo se tenia que complicar»_ volvió a suspirar, dejándose envolver con la relajante tibieza del agua; su pequeño oasis de paz _«Ni siquiera a miles de kilómetros de distancia del Infierno, me escapo de sus habitantes»_

Se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Miro sus muñecas, unas marcas leves se veían alrededor de ellas, como piel quemada y ya cicatrizada. Algo la había tenido sujeta con mucha fuerza durante bastante tiempo _«Fue hace tanto, y todavía siguen aquí»_ Las movió con suavidad, aun podía percibir un leve dolor en las articulaciones dañadas.

Tras una contemplativa pausa, se llevó una mano a la espalda, sus dedos trazaron una larga línea que empezaba en sus hombros y bajaba hasta la altura de los codos. Había varias mas junto a esa, todas similares. Cicatrices ahora, que dolían gracias a los empujones de Hiead Gner, aunque en si nada tenían que ver con él, este, con su maltrato, provocaba que se resientan. _«No le temo, pero tampoco puedo defenderme. Nuevamente estoy atada de manos...»_ Miro su muñeca _«Aunque esta vez no es literal, es resultado es el mismo»_ La mano en su espalda bajo hasta donde empezaba la cadera. Sintio una marca redonda. Un sello. El sello que la ataba, que le impedía defenderse, la espada de la que escapaba... La espada que empezaba a parecerle cada vez mas tentadora.

_«Podría regresar»_ Pensó bajando la mirada, revisando uno de sus recientes moretones, en la panza. _«No puede ser peor. Nada puede serlo»_

Sin embargo al observar su cuerpo, y encontrarse con uno de sus muchos secretos, movió la cabeza en una fuerte negación _«No. No puedo. Hay muchas personas a las que les hice esa promesa, y si vuelvo no podré cumplirla. Si tan solo pudiera defenderme...»_ Abrazándose las rodillas, cerro los ojos con rabia, solo dejando salir lagrimas de frustración y tristeza que eran lavadas con premura –Solo quiero defenderme...- Finalizo en voz alta.

_**ooo**_

Azuma Hijikata abrió los ojos enormemente. Quien diría que esa niña tan retraída hubiera tenido una vida así. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería doctora Crowford.

_-_Es demasiado peso para una chica tan joven...- largo el humo de su quinto cigarrillo seguido en la ultima hora.

_-_Te lo dije-

Asuma abrió los ojos –Rill-

La rubia entro en la oficina de profesor y se sentó frente a él -Ikhny Allecto no se va a defender de Hiead Gner, ni lo va a denunciar, no con esta espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza. – Señalo el expediente.

_-_Creo que empiezo a entender su actitud-

_-_Espera.. hay mas-

_-_¿Mas?-

La doctora prendió un cigarrillo - Los superiores estan al tanto-

_-_¿De todo esto?-

_-_Si- Asintió la mujer –La firma del director esta en los documentos de admisión de Allecto. Y todavía falta lo mejor. Aprovechándose de eso, alteraron los exámenes del candidato 87...-

_-_Para que concordaran con los de esta chiquilla.-

_-_Si. Dejaron sus historias de vida, similares en cierta forma, y anularon sus exámenes psicológicos. Sabían que era poco probable que alguien con el historial de ese muchacho tuviera compatibilidad con alguna de las técnicas y aprovecharon la situación de esta jovencita. No les importa la estabilidad del piloto, solo la capacidad de su EX.-

_-_Y mucho menos el bienestar de su técnica-

_-_Exacto. Cuando leí esto comprendí mucho acerca de su docilidad hacia su candidato, así como su principal temor. El problema es que no tiene permitido hacer nada para cambiar su estado.-

Un denso silencio se creo entre los dos adultos. Finalmente Azuma terminó su cigarrillo.

_-_Hay una forma de hacerlo-

_-_¿Qué cosa?-

_-_Lograr el cambio... siempre y cuando arriba nunca se enteren del como-

_-_Si, pero para poder realizar eso... Azuma... ¿Tu estas sugiriendo lo que yo creo?-

_-_Mira. Tu sabes que a mí me preocupa el bienestar de mis estudiantes, y eso incluye tambien a las técnicas. He intentado que Gner cambie su trato, sin interferir demasiado y no logre nada. La situación se esta descontrolando. Ahora que se de lo que ella es capaz, la situación cambia. Además, tu sabes que no será nada realmente "grave"-

_**ooo**_

La practica había ido bien. Ikhny no había interferido con Hiead, como él tan _"amablemente"_ le había pedido que hiciera. Había controlado sus datos, verificados sus armas, nivel de oxigeno, estado de EX y todo había ido perfectamente. Pero no era tonta, no se hacia ninguna ilusión de un cambio. Se consideraba muy afortunada si hoy no le agregaba un moretón nuevo a los que de seguro le iban a aparecer en la espalda después de su rutinaria _"charla"_ piloto-técnica.

_-_Excelente trabajo, Ikhny- la saludo Kizna con su alegría acostumbrada. Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa, empezando a prepararse para el encuentro con su piloto.

No tuvo que cruzar miradas con el mencionado, para notar que la estaba mirando con odio. Estaba acercándose a él para seguirlo como de costumbre.

_-_Allecto- Sorprendida miro al profesor –No puede retirarse aun-

Ikhny miro a Hiead con aprehensión. Este le devolvió una mirada fría, instándola a que replique. –pero...-

_-_Tengo que hablar con usted. Así que no puede irse... –

_-_Pero...- Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su candidato. Ahí se iban sus esperanzas de terminar el día sin un nuevo moretón.

_-_Si no lo hace, candidata no. 87 va a haber serios problemas- Azuma le acerco una carpeta. Ella lo miro pidiendo permiso y este asintió. Ikhny no termino de leer la primera oración para saber de que se trataba. Cerrando el informe instantáneamente, asintió.

Hiead se le acerco, aprovechando que el profesor se había puesto a regañar a Zero, y le apretó el brazo con fuerza –Hablaremos luego-

Ikhny asintió, relajando su brazo e intentando contener el dolor que causo con ese gesto. Sabia que él _siempre_ la iba a encontrar.

_-_Muy bien, señorita Allecto, acompáñeme por favor. Como habrá notado este no es el lugar apropiado para que me explique todo esto-

_-_Si-

Sonrió ante los gestos de animo de sus amigos mientras salía de la sala de practicas. Hiead estaba apoyado contra el muro. Y no pudo evitar reír por dentro ante su expresión perpleja. No esperaba que saliera con el profesor. Ella le esquivo la mirada. Iba a ser muy difícil esconder su entretenimiento, siempre le había costado ocultar la diversión de sus ojos. Y eso solo serviría para echarle mas leña al fuego de su enojo.

Su tranquilidad se esfumo cuando recordó el tema de la conversación –No tenga miedo-

Ella levanto la mirada. El profesor miraba al frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la oficina del profesor, sino a la enfermería.

_-_Creí conveniente que la Dra. Rill estuviera presente, ya que ella fue quien leyó primero este informe-

Ikhny asintió. Y cuando entraron a la oficina de la doctora, al verla a ella con un gesto relajado y amistoso, por primera vez desde que había dejado su colonia, se sintio en absoluta confianza.

_**ooo**_

Hiead estaba esperando cerca de la enfermería. Usualmente se mantenía en lugares aislados, sabia que su compañera lo iría a buscar como el fiel cachorro que era. Sin embargo esta vez decidió cambiar su costumbre y explicarle las consecuencias de dejarlo esperando sin perder mas tiempo. Desde las sombras sintió la puerta abrirse, y con imperceptible sorpresa observo que quien salía no era su técnica, sino su profesor.

_«¿Qué hace todavía aquí?»_

Considerando que la cena ya había terminado, suponía que hacia tiempo que Azuma se había retirado. Al parecer esa importante conversación con su estúpida pareja se había extendido mucho mas de lo esperado. _«¿Que seria esa carpeta? Allecto estaba preocupada por algo, tiene que ser algo muy importante para que me dejara cortada la conversación.»_

Unos minutos después noto que otra vez se abría la puerta y esta vez eran Ikhny y la Dra. Rill quienes salieron, aunque solo hasta el pasillo.

_-_Piensa lo que dijimos. Cuentas con nosotros-

_-_No se si pueda. No es mi estilo de hacer las cosas-

_-_Mira; Nosotros creemos que puedes, mejor dicho, sabemos que puedes, aunque no te guste hacerlo. Solo piénsalo. Cuando te decidas, vienes a verme, yo estoy siempre aquí, o le dices al profesor Azuma directamente ¿De acuerdo? No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no es la primera vez que se hace. Ahora no quiero que me respondas nada, solo quiero que me digas que vas a pensarlo. ¿Si? Solo eso-

_-_De acuerdo...- sonrió la jovencita –Prometo pensarlo-

_-_Eso ya es algo-

La muchacha sonrió, y se volteo en la dirección contraria a la que estaba Hiead. La sonrisa macabra del muchacho se amplio. No tardaría en atraparla.

_-_Una cosa mas-

_«Maldita mujer»_ pensó el candidato.

_-_Mantén algunas de tus tradiciones. Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti un cambio tan grande y sin nada conocido a que aferrarte. El tratar de estar cómoda te ayudara a mejorar tu concentración. ¿Estamos?-

_-_Si-

_-_Buenas noches-

_-_Buenas noches doctora- tras una reverencia Ikhny se alejo por el pasillo, Hiead espero hasta que la mujer se hubo metido nuevamente en la enfermería, para seguirla .

_**ooo**_

_-_Uff- Ikhny se dirigió al baño con rapidez, tapándose la boca para evitar que se escuchara su acceso de tos. Las orejas de Kizna eran muy sensibles a los sonidos y no seria bueno que se despierte, no tenia ganas de responder preguntas. Cuando se calmo y saco su mano, encontró un poco de sangre. Con la calma obtenida por la fuerza de la costumbre, abrió el grifo, para limpiarse. -Genial- murmuro desanimada –Otro problema- Esta vez Hiead le había golpeado el pecho, por eso ahora sufría de tos, y de seguro que con la buena puntería que tenia el candidato, le reabrió una herida anterior.

"_Cuando yo digo algo, lo haces, sin excusas" _Recordó de repente. Ella intento explicarse, pero el no la escucho... _"Tu, estúpida, no estas aquí para preguntar ni para contradecirme, solo para hacer lo que te digo."_ La imagen del golpe a puño cerrado en el pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. Aun no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese oscuro pasillo, sola, tratando de recuperar la respiración y normalizarla lo suficiente como para no llamar la atencion de las chicas. Ahora le dolía toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

–Espero tener algún calmante- Observo como el agua de la canilla se llevaba todo lo rojo de sus manos, pensativamente. –Ya me canse. Todo tiene un limite, y con esto Hiead Gner cruzo el mío-

Se lavo la cara, y salió. Una vez en su cama , busco entre sus cosas un muñeco de peluche. Abrió un cierre bien escondido entre el pelaje y hurgando entre el relleno encontró un paquete con cápsulas y un sobrecito de té abierto con algún tipo de hierba. Sacando agua caliente del baño en un recipiente, se hizo una infusión y se tomo una pastilla.

_«Me forzaste a hacer lo que no quiero, Hiead.»_ Pensó con tristeza y resignación, hallando consuelo en el calor que prodigaba la taza. -Todo comienza ahora.- exclamo en voz baja pero con seguridad -Vamos a ver quien resiste mas. Escribiste un destino que no creo que te vaya a gustar... Ni a mi.-

_**ooo**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**ooo**_

Tanto tiempo hace desde que escribí esto... pensar este ONE-SHOT estaba _**casi **_terminado(_casi _es la palabra), y como era un poco largo, lo dividí, publique, y me bloquee en el final... pero ahora, es el primero de los fics retomados que termino y costo... mucho (ya no están dando la serie, nunca tuve el manga, y no recordaba como lo quería terminar allá lejos y hace tiempo...).

En fin, aquí va de nuevo, si alguien esta interesado en saberlo, pronto publico el capitulo 2.

**_Lys._**


End file.
